the_medoran_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Humans are a race in The Medoran Chronicles and in real life. It is the most common race in Medora and the only race on Earth/Freya. Appearance (I need some help here) Anatomy Brain The brain and nervous system is the most vital part and organ of the body. The brain controls every part of your body by telling each part of your body what to do. The brain has three main parts. The cerebrum, the biggest part which controls mainly your senses, the cerebellum for muscle movement and balance and the brainstem which connects the brain to the spinal cord, but also mantain functions such as, breathing, heart rate, swallowing, sleep cycles, etc. In the cerebrum, there are little chunks of the brain called lobes. The lobes are all divided and devoted to different tasks. There are four lobes alltogether, consisting of the frontal lobe, the temporal lobe, the parietal lobe and the optical lobe. The frontal lobe maintains thkngs like: personality, intelligence, speech and body movement (but mainly controlled by the motor strip (a part of the frontal lobe that controls movement)). The temporal lobe controls memory, hearing, understanding language and sequencing. The parietal lobe mantains interpretting of languages, perception, interprets signals and sense of touch and pain (mainly from sensory strip (like the motor strip except it is part of the parietal lobe and controls sensory)). The human brain also functions memory which are carried by neurons. A neuron is a nerve cell that runs throught the whole body and brain. Their purpose is to transmit information. If these are hurt in a way, it may cause minor or major damage to the capability of moving your body depending on the place and the severity of the damage. Inside the brain if they are hurt, the person may find it heard to recall memories. The neurons. The nerves fire around the neurons around causing the wanted effect. The neurons in the grain are mainly used for storing knowledge and memories. Imagine you are drinking a amazing drink you love. As soon as you do this this will create a memory, which will probably be weak at the time. If you drink that same drink once again, you may be able to recall yourself dping it the last time. The new memory willnadd onto the old one of you doing the same thing. It is like a micro train with multiple carts on the back going around the neurons. These are how memories work. Bones The bones provide the humans a solid structure, that is hard to break, and heals by itself and some help from the stem cells (a special human cell able to develop into any human cell to usually replace diseased cells). They are made mostly out of collagen, a framework. Bones store calcium which helps them become stronger. The bones around our body are reffered to as the skeleton. In some cases, this is considered an organ. Heart The heart, along with the brain, is one of the most vital and well-known organ of the human body. The heart maintains blood flow in the veins to deliver oxygen and nutrients around the body. Red blood means there is oxygen in the blood while blue means it has ran out of oxygen. To turn the blue blood into red blood once more, the heart is needed. The heart pumps the blood around the body which is called a heartbeat. The heart is usually located on the left side of your chest, inside your rib cage. Lungs The lungs are two organs in our body. The lungs provide oxygen for the body. Along with the heart, it turns the blue blood into red blood since they are completley filled with air. The lungs are located in our chest and under our ribcage. Because they are spongy and thing on the perimiters, this means they can easily be pierced and leak oxygen. It can be fixed and will not be fatal if it is only one lung, but if both it can be serious damage. Stomach The stomach is an organ in the left upper part of the abdomen. The stomach recieves food from the esophagus (food pipe). As food reaches the end of the esophagus, it enters the stomach through a muscular valve called the lower esophageal sphincter. The stomach secretes stomach acid and enzymes that digest food (stomach acid is powerful enough to dissolve a razor blade). The food then passes through ridges of muscle tissue called rugae which line the stomach. The stomach then contract periodically while churning food to smoothen the digestive process. The food then goes out of the stomach via the phyloric sphincter which is a muscular valve that opens so that the food can pass from the stomach into the small intestine. The small intestine is where the last remaining remnants if nutrients and minerals are extracted. Liver Kidneys Skin Abilities Humans aren't known to have any abilities or special features especially on Earth. Standard Human Abilities on this wiki is the abilities capable of a Freyan human.The only other thing is Medoran humans may have a gift. Etymology The word human originated firstly from homo, but then evolved into humanus. These were both in Latin. Then humaine continued on into Old French and Middle English with humaine. Then in the current English, it has become human. Trivia Category:Races